the outsiders 1
by skyfur rulz
Summary: 100's of moons ago three rogues created three outsider groups and now they might fall! sorry for the bad intro story much better
1. the beginning

100's of moons ago in a random forest three cats flame shadow, blue sky, and burnt trees found a forest and made the outsiders many groups where made but the original three still remained important.

**Flame shadow **(since they live in prey rich areas getting prey is a peace of cake)

LEADER- TIGER: GOLDEN TOM WARRIOR

2ND COMANDER – FOX: RED TOM HUNTER WITH FLUFFY TAIL

HEALERS- STONE: GRAY TOM WITH THREE LEGS

MAPLE: CALICO SHE-CAT

SUMMER: YELLOW SHE-CAT

WARRIORS- (HUNTERS, GAURDS, AND FIGHTERS)

ROCK: BROWN TOM GUARD

MOUSE: GRAY TOM HUNTER

SANDY: YELLOW SHE-CAT HUNTER

SHADE: BLACK TOM FIGHTER WITH BROWN UNDERBELLY

ROBIN: GRAY SHE-CAT HUNTER

SPIDER: BLACK TOM HUNTER

CLOUD: WHITE TOM GUARD

SNOW: WHITE SHE-CAT FIGHTER

GRAVEL: GRAY GUARD WITH DARK FLECKS

HONEY: YELLOW GUARD SHE-CAT

RED: RED SHE-CAT FIGHTER

TEACHERS- (CATS OF CERTAIN SUBJECTS WHO TEACH THE TRAINEES)

VANG: BROWN TOM HUNTER

CALICO: CALICO TOM FIGHTER

TRAINESE- (CATS IN TRAINING)

SKY: WHITE TOM FIGHTER

FLARE- RED SHE-CAT HUNTER

MOTHERS- STAR: SILVER AND YOUNGEST MOTHER MATE- FOX KITS- SOON TO COME

DAWN: DARK CREAMY SHE-CAT MATE- CLOUD KITS- SOAR: BROWN, LILY: GRAY SHE-CAT, AND FROST: WHITE TOM

ELDEST: ASH- GOLDEN TOM

SNAKE: BLACK TOM

WINDY: WHITE SHE-CAT

**BLUE SKY** (they have great gaurds and love to swim in there rivers)

LEADER- ECHO: GRAY SHE-CAT HUNTER

2ND COMANDER- BREEZE: WHITE HUNTER TOM

HEALER- BLAZE: RED TOM

WARRIORS- WOLF: GRAY TOM GUARD

FLIGHT: GRAY SHE-CAT HUNTER

THORN: BROWN TOM GUARD

DUSTY: LIGHT BROWN TOM FIGHTER

FLY: BLACK HUNTER

TEACHER- LEOPARD: GOLDEN SPOTTED SHE-CAT HUNTER

SILKY: WHITE SHE-CAT HUNTER

HORSE: BROWN TOM GUARD

TRAINESE- FUZZ: BROWN TOM HUNTER

SWIFT: SWIFT SHE-CAT HUNTER

BARK- BROWN WITH ONE EYE GUARD

CATTAIL: BROWN SHE-CAT HUNTER

MOTHERS- POPPY: SPOTTED SHE-CAT MATE- DUSTY

STREAM: GRAY SHE-CAT MATE- WOLF KITS- HAWK AND FEATHERS

GINGER: GINGER MATE- DEAD KITS- IN TRAINING

ELDEST- RAIN: ELDERLY GRAY QUEEN

**BURNING TREES **(THIS CLAN HAS NO CLASSES BECAUSE THERE WARRIORS ARE STRONG)

LEADER- RAVEN: BLACK TOM

2ND COMANDER- FLAME: RED TOM

HEALER- SCARLET: RED SHE-CAT

BOULDER: BROWN WITH WHITE UNDERBELLY

WARRIORS- BEAR: BROWN TOM

JAG: BLACK WITH JAGGED CLAWS

CROOKED: RED TOM

THISTLE: GRAY SHE-CAT

VIPER: GRAY SHE-CAT

MUSHROOM: GRAY TOM

BERRY: CREAMY TOM

MOTHERS- TWITCH: GINGER MATE- BERRY KITS- HAIRY, DIGGER, AND SPAROW

SPOTS: SPOTTED SHE-CAT MATE-RAVEN KITS- SWIRL, SHADOW, AND NIGHT

ELDEST- SCAR: BROWN WITH SCARED FACES

Tiger lay in his den sleepiness taking him over. "Um tiger" tiger opened his eyes to see a familiar silver she-cat. It was his 2nd in commands mate. "What's wrong star" "um I had a nightmare…" "You're 7 moons old aren't you a bit old to tell you're leader about you're nightmares?" said tiger playfully "no this ones from our ancestors" tiger was surprised by how serious she was. " I saw snow and frost everywhere then I saw you dead and another cat who looks like you fighting a tom who I couldn't see but I heard him call me mommy" she seemed scared and then it hit tiger like a claw. "Lion" "What?" "The cat you saw was lion… my son!"

To be continued


	2. secrets

**Oh p.s**. **I have some warrior speech like moons and stuff but I'm not trying to copy.**

Lion woke as a golden ray of sun flashed in his brown eyes and reflected of his golden fur.

"Ready to go hunting mom is hungry" said owl lions brother.

"Sure" every day him and Owl went hunting for them and their mom since she was elderly and couldn't hunt for herself. Lion and Owl where 8 moons old so they where old enough by a moon because in this forest 6 moons made you a grown cat.

Lion and owl had a good day of hunting.

"Man moms' goanna be stuffed" said owl two fat mice in his mouth.

"Hey what did you guys get" said Crystal licking her lips, "three squirrels and two mice" at the end lion got a squirrel and owl got a mouse and squirrel.

"Isn't life grate" said owl sleepily "only if dad lived on a farm like us instead of being a kitteypet"

"Life is pretty good I guess"

"What's wrong lion miss dad"

"NO I HATE DAD!" said lion suddenly angry "It's just that it's the same thing everyday hunt then sleep, hunt then sleep, hunt then sleep it never changes!"

Owl looked confused but shrugged.

"Good night"

Lion woke in the middle of the night when he heard a strange sound.

"Who's there?"

Then a red tom came into site. FOX! Lion then leaped at the intruder and tackled him down.

"Hi I'm fox"

"You mean you're a fox"

"No my name is fox I'm an outsider and that was some good battle moves of yours" said fox with an amused gaze.

"Um thanks" said lion confused.

"How would like to be an outsider"

"REALLY!" said lion excited.

"Just think about it" said fox as he walked away.

The next day lion talked to his mother.

"So um I ran into a cat yesterday and he asked me to be an outsider"

"What! Why you?" asked owl.

"I don't know why but I said yes"

"Mom tell him he's crazy"

"Alright it's about time I told you lion I'm not you're real mother you where born an outsider" said crystal holding back tears.

"Oh great first I find out my brother wants to leave then I find out he's not my brother this day just gets better and better!"

"So who are my real parents?"

"That's for you to find out"

"So I'm going to go"

Crystal nodded.

Later that day fox came back.

"So did you make your decision?"

"Yes I'm going but can I say bi first"

"Sure" said fox understandably.

"bi crystal bi owl" owl just mumbled and walked away.

Then they left.

Mom dad I will find you!


End file.
